Angel: Revelations
by Chi121
Summary: A one-shot taking place after All New X-Men #5. In seeing what her future holds, what will change? Will she see something, someone, in a new light? Jean GreyXWarren Worthington III


_Author's Note: So...been reading a lot of X-Factor lately and something about Jean/Warren was more appealing than Jean/Scott, even though I've favoured that pairing for a long time. These events take place after All New X-men #5 and while I haven't read all the O5 comics, I'd like to think this is plausible. I just want Angel to be happy for once T^T poor guy can't catch a break...and with that...hope you enjoy~_

* * *

The revelations that came to the young Jean Grey's mind were all too sudden and all too shocking. As she sat in her room, she reflected on her actions in the past few hours. She had told Scott to leave her the hell alone, but was she really angry at him? In all those memories, she could sense the powerful bond between her future self and the leader of the X-men, yet the end was always bitter. There was so much loss and death, mainly on her part, but also the final realisation that he was now with another woman.

Despite the fact that she had found out the wonderful and dangerous adventures that lied ahead of her, Jean Grey was still a teenage girl. Knowing that Scott Summers, the boy she was growing to love, would eventually drift away from her, filled her with mixed emotions. After a few more hours pondering on what would be her life, Jean decided there was someone she needed to talk to.

Warren Worthington the III was angry; angry at the humans that were prejudice towards him merely for his genes, but growing angrier with the events that currently surrounded him. He didn't want to be here, it wasn't right. While it was amazing to see so many mutants at the school, Angel still felt like an outcast. While plotting on how he could return to his timeline, he heard a knock at the door.

"Warren?"

"…Jean, what do you want?"

Jean sat on the corner of his bed appearing uncharacteristically nervous.

"I'm sorry for making you stay here with us. It's only for a little while, the mutants here need us."

"Jean, you don't get it! Just being here could affect humans and mutants! Unlike Hank, I'm not too sure about this time space continuum stuff, but I can just feel that this isn't right! ...Besides, I want to know why no one is talking about the present me. I'm scared…What happened to me?!"

Jean looked at Warren straight in the eye and said, "I can find out."

Walking through the familiar, yet unfamiliar corridors, Jean and Warren went in search for the older Beast. The newly evolved mutant was currently resting after his recent near death experience, with Wolverine sitting in the corner for a brief moment, relieved that he would not have to attend another funeral. It was when Wolverine left Hank's room that he noticed the scent of two mutants who should not have left their dorms.

"Little X-Men, what're you doin' out here? Get back to your rooms"

"Um, Mr. Logan…? I wanted to know…What happened to me? I mean, older me."

Jean new that Wolverine wasn't going to give Warren a straight answer, but the question had brought it to the forefront. Becoming a recent telepath, Jean lacked control of her power, and relied on Warren to help recall the thoughts to the scruffy teacher's mind.

"Look, War-JEAN! What the he-"

The images, so dark and tragic…Warren was…

"Where is he Wolverine?"

"Jean, how dare you invade my mind like that!?"

"Warren, follow me!"

Warren was scared, what Jean had seen in Wolverine's mind had obviously shaken her and now she was taking him somewhere for some inexplicable reason. Before long Wolverine was tailing them, Jean turned, using her new powers to knock the mutant out once again. She felt bad for exploiting the soft spot that the man had for her, but her main concern was Warren.

After running for hours, the two had arrived at a church.

"Um, Jean, what are we doing here?"

"Just wai-"

"Oh, what is this?" A mysterious figure came down from the sky, and even though it was night, something about him emitted a strong light.

"Warren…This is you…You're…You're beautiful" Jean was in awe of the man that his friend would become, well, a replica of that man. The younger Warren on the other hand, was immediately drawn to the man's metal wings.

"Excuse me; those wings…Why are they metal?"

"You're me?"

"Yes…"

"From the past?"

"Yes…"

"And good lord, it's Jean Grey…Hm, was this Hank's doing?"

"Yes…"

Before the young Angel could question the metal wings again, Jean and himself were swept up in a large hug.

"Wow, this is amazing! It's so good to see a younger model of myself."

Confused, Warren asked, "You're okay with this? And what do you mean "younger model"?"

Jean, knowing that the older man would not be able to give Warren the whole answer, decided that this was a good time to intervene. "Warren, let's go inside, I'll explain it to you. Also, um, older Angel? I might need your help as well."

Inside the church, Jean told both Warrens about the events that had transpired between him and Apocalypse and how his salvation from the life seed had changed the older Warren to a being that truly believed he was an Angel. The truth came as a shock to Warren, who for a while just sat quietly. It was not until the older Warren spoke that he returned to his senses.

"Someone's outside; sounds like your teachers found you. I'll try to distract them so you can have a moment."

As soon as Angel had left the church, Warren started to shake.

"Why…I shouldn't know this…I shouldn't know this…The truth is worse than I could imagine. I literally became Death for crying out loud!"

Jean wrapped her arm over him, "Try finding out you died more than once." Seeing that her feeble sense of humour had stop him shaking, decided to tell him what she wanted to say at the beginning.

"Look, I wanted to help you find the truth because I could tell that not knowing was really hurting you. I didn't want you to leave because we really do have to try and fix this problem with that other Cyclops and besides, now that you know this, when we return, we can change this."

"What are you talking about Jean? As soon as we return Xavier's going to wipe our memories anyway."

"I-I won't let him. Now that I have this power, this knowledge, I want to hold on to it; to make sure that we don't allow things to get this bad when we get old. Also…I don't want to forget this…"

Before Warren could react he felt Jean's warm lips touch his own. He was confused, yet began to return the kiss from the girl that he had loved from first sight.

"Jean, what was that, what about Scott?"

"When I saw my future…Many things happened, but one thing I noticed, one person I noticed, was you. This sounds strange, but in the future, we form a new team, Scott's married, and you were there for me, like you always have been. I want to be with you Warren, my angel, who has always looked out for me."

"Jean…that was a little corny."

"It was wasn't it?" Both chuckled.

Kissing once more before leaving the church hand in hand, the young X-Men faced the disapproval from their guardians. Ignoring them, the two had formed a psychic rapport and became lost in each other's thoughts.

"You know we're going to change the future, for better or for worse."

"Yes, but I have seen the worst, and together, we can overcome it. Each choice is its own universe."

"Scott won't be happy."

"Scott has other psychics to choose from."

"You sound bitter."

"Maybe, but truly, I want to be with you Warren. Knowing what the future holds, I can see so much has been pre-determined for all of us. In all those choices, there was one I didn't take and I regret it."

"A new path, huh? Well, Red, I think I'd like that-Hey what's that you're thinking about?"

"Oh…Just how cute you'll be in the future…"

"This psychic connection thing is sure gonna be interesting…"

While all the problems that had plagued Warren earlier in the night were still around, the young Angel felt comforted by Jean's presence, so much so, that he really believed that they could achieve anything.


End file.
